


Get her back

by MarvelJunkyyy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Smut, but can be read as a stand-alone, second part to Someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelJunkyyy/pseuds/MarvelJunkyyy
Summary: After (Y/N) left because Steve had not done anything for their relationship, Steve was a wreck. Bucky persuaded him to bring her back.





	Get her back

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for @imhereforbvcky and @justsomebucky’s Cap2 Challenge. Thanks to you, I finally wrote cap again and it was a lot of fun! Oh, and thanks for hosting this challenge, we all need a lot more Steve and Sam in our lives. My prompt was “That was very un-Captain-America-like behavior.”

A month. A month had passed since (Y/N) left and she hadn’t come back yet. From Natasha, Steve knew that she had rented a small apartment and that she had a new job in a small bookstore not far from the Avengers Tower.   
It didn’t surprise him; Steve knew how much she liked to read and it didn’t matter what she had in front of her.   
From comics to history books, horror stories, romance ... She didn’t care. It has letters? Then be sure that (Y/N) read it.

That was one reason Steve had fallen in love with her in the first place. For hours he had listened to her talk about The Lord of the Rings.   
He listened and comforted her when she read Harry Potter and cried over the deaths of Sirius Black and Dobby. Again. 

Steve always admired her enthusiasm. It always made a smile appear on his face when she excitedly told him about the latest book she read.   
Or the latest movie she had seen. Or when she made him listen to her new favorite song. She had such a passion for all sorts of things, Steve often had problems keeping up with her.   
But that was just what made him rea(Y/N)e that she was the right one. And what did he do? He put his work over her and thereby lost her.

Now, a month later, Steve was still sulking. He spent more time exercising, hoping it would make him feel better, but it did not help.   
The thought that she had left and now no longer belonged to him did not let him sleep. And knowing it was his fault that (Y/N) had left him was not helpful either.

How stupid had he been? How could he just let her go? And why the hell did he treat her that way? Questions he asked himself in every free minute.   
The worst part was that he could not answer these questions. He did not know why he did it. What he did know was that he had to get her back.

Steve walked down the street, which he knew led to the bookstore. This time (Y/N) did not go next to him, but Bucky.   
He was worried, not only about Steve but also about (Y/N), and he was the one who convinced him to talk to her, otherwise it would not have happened in the near future.

Before Steve could open the door to the store, Bucky stopped him with one hand on his shoulder. “Steve, I’m your best friend but if you say or do anything stupid, I’ll kick your ass. (Y/N) is the best thing that could have happened to you. Do not make it worse than it already is.” He had a serious expression on his face and squeezed his shoulder before pushing him towards the door.   
“Now get (Y/N) back. I’ll wait here.”

Steve opened the door and entered. A short melody that sounded as the door slammed shut told the bookstore staff that a new customer had entered the store.   
He stopped near the door and let his eyes wander. It had changed little since he was here the last time.

It was a small shop that barely had enough space to stow all the books. Shelves of dark wood reaching to the ceiling occupied the most space.   
Two tables, also of dark wood, stood in the middle of the room, providing a place to read and take notes. Books that did not fit on the shelves piled up in different corners, waiting to be used.   
A sales counter was placed near the door. All in all, the bookstore was quite dark and smelled of old and used books. And that’s exactly what attracted (Y/N).

As Steve looked around the store, he could see (Y/N) talking to an older man. She showed him various leather-bound books and gave him a charming smile.   
Steve swallowed the lump he had in his throat when (Y/N)’s eyes fell on him and her smile vanished immediately. (Y/N) clenched her teeth and as she regained her composure; she forced herself to smile so as not to alarm her client. She opened the door for him and when he was gone, she could see Bucky waiting outside. She gave him her best bitch face and Bucky just had an apologetic look on his face as he shrugged.

The door closed with a bang; the tune filling the silence in the room. (Y/N) completely ignored Steve and went to one of the shelves and started stacking different books on a table before sitting down and writing some notes. Steve still had said nothing and just watched her, wondering what he should say.

After a while of silence, (Y/N) spoke first. “Can I help you, Captain Rogers?” (Y/N)’s eyes were still fixed on her notes, her voice sharp.   
The tone of her voice unsettled Steve, he had never seen her so angry. Well, except the day she left. And of course, he knew that she had every right to be angry; after all, it was all his fault.

Steve nervously rubbed his neck and took a few steps toward her. He stopped right in front of the table where she sat and looked at his feet.   
“I... I wanted ... I’m sorry.” His voice was low, and he did not dare to look at her. (Y/N) flipped through one book and marked some things before she wrote them down. “Is that all then? I have work to do.”

Steve looked up and ran a hand through his hair, a sigh left his lips. He knew it would not be easy. “(Y/N), I ...” (Y/N) slammed her pen onto the table, making him shut up immediately.   
“You know what Steve? Sometimes a sorry isn’t enough. And this right here? This is a situation where it isn’t.” Her voice was calm, but Steve could see the hurt in her eyes.   
Shame bubbled up in his stomach. He did this to her.

“I gave you everything, Steve. Everything. And you threw it away, so forgive me but a sorry is not nearly enough.” The words broke at the end. Tears threatening to fall but she wouldn’t let them.   
Of course, (Y/N) still loved him, but she needed more than what he gave her.

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N), I know I should not have put my job over you, it’s just ... Everyone expects me to save the world, hunt down criminals and fight against Nazis or aliens and I’ve tried to live up to all these expectations and lost sight of what was really important to me. I know that’s no excuse and I understand if you do not want to have anything to do with me anymore.   
“He dropped his gaze to his feet again and waited for the rejection he had already prepared himself for on the way there. No way would she forgive him; he would not if he was her.

But to his surprise, he could see out of the corner of his eye that her facial features softened a little, and her voice had lost its sharp tone.   
“I know it’s not easy to be Captain America and all that and I understand that. But the way you have acted towards me these last months? That was very un-Captain-America-like behavior.”

“I know, I also know that nothing I say could excuse what I did.  
But I love you and I miss you. I really do. Please come back home. Let me make it right. I promise I will have more time for you and will not be away all the time. Please come home.”   
He begged. Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, begged her to come home.

She did not expect that, but she could see in his eyes that he meant every single word he said. His voice broke slightly in the end and he fidgeted nervously with his hands.   
He looked desperate and (Y/N) could see he had not slept in a while. That she broke up with him hit him harder than she thought.

“Steve, there’s nothing I’d rather do than go home with you and pretend that nothing happened, but the last months have been hell for me. I can not and do not want to do that anymore. “

The last bit of hope that Steve still possessed shattered like glass. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and nodded. He felt tears forming in his eyes and cleared his throat before answering.   
“Yeah, I understand. I just want you to know how sorry I am. I’m sorry I interrupted you...” He turned around, his eyes fixed on the floor and walked to the door, his shoulders hanging.  
“Steve, wait.” He stopped with the door handle in his hand and turned to look at (Y/N). She took a few steps toward him and stopped directly in front of him.

“I can not pretend that nothing happened, but because I love you, I’ll give you a second chance. I’ll be home at 9PM.” “Really?” Steve’s voice was at least an octave higher than usual, and there was hope and a little confusion in his voice. His eyebrows were raised and, all in all, he looked very puzzled.  
“Really.” A small smile spread across her face as she saw the overjoyed expression on Steve’s face. (Y/N) had not seen him so happy for an eternity.

She turned and went back to work, leaving Steve standing there rooted to the spot. His eyes were fixed on her for a few seconds before he opened the door, but before he could leave, he was stopped again by (Y/N)’s voice.  
“Oh, and Steve? Do not you dare to shave; I quite like the beard. “Although she could not see it, he nodded before leaving the store.   
Both of them had a huge smile on their face for the rest of the day, and nothing and nobody could drive it away.

Never had (Y/N) longed for the end of a day’s work like this day. Her mind was on Steve all the time and admittedly she was a little nervous.   
After she finally closed the shop, she immediately made her way to her apartment. She grabbed a bag and stuffed all sorts of things in without really paying attention to what she took with her.   
On the way out, she locked the front door and sprinted down the stairs, almost tripping over her own feet on the way down.

A little later, she stood at the door of the apartment she shared with Steve until a few weeks ago. Her heart was racing in her chest; she could hardly wait to be reunited with the love of her life. After a deep breath, she fished the key she still had from her jacket pocket and opened the door. The bag fell with a dull bang on the floor.

(Y/N) leaned her back against the closed door and dropped her head back. The apartment she had rented had never felt like a real home.   
The silly photos, countless pillows and blankets, books, plants, personal items such as the necklace (Y/N) had gotten from Steve, all the little things that made a house a home were still here. When she entered the living room, she saw Steve’s shield lean against the wall and smiled. It felt good to be back home.

While (Y/N) stood in the living room and enjoyed being back home, Steve came out of the bedroom with wet hair and dressed only in a boxer short. When he rea(Y/N)ed that he was not alone, he stopped confused and ran his hand through his hair. His eyes fell on the clock hanging on the wall behind him, it was just 8:30 pm. “Oh hey (Y/N), I ehh... I thought I still have time to get ready. I’ll be right back.” As soon as he arrived, he disappeared back into the bedroom, leaving (Y/N) standing in the living room with a small grin, she shook her head in amusement and wandered around the room a little before going to the kitchen.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she entered the kitchen. Everywhere were pots, pans, and various ingredients were distributed on the kitchen island. Flour and some kind of sauce were spilled, and in the sink stood a pot of indefinable content. Steve had apparently tried to cook, but he failed. “(Y/N)?” His voice echoed through the living room to the kitchen. “I’m in here!”

Steve entered the room and scratched his neck awkwardly, a slight flush rising on his face as he saw the chaos in front of them. “Well, I ... I tried to cook dinner, but ... well, you see how it ended.” (Y/N) chuckled a little and piled some pots at the sink. When she wanted to turn on the water to wash the dishes, Steve grabbed her hand to stop her. “You’re not here to clean up the mess I made. I ordered pizza, let’s eat something. I’ll take care of the kitchen tomorrow.”

He took her hand and led her back into the living room. On the coffee table were two pizza boxes, a six-pack beer, and the Harry Potter Blu-ray collection. (Y/N) smiled softly when she saw all this. “You really want to volunteer to see Harry Potter with me? Brave of you.” Steve chuckled and sat down next to her on the couch, he had already pushed the philosopher’s stone into the player and took the remote control to start the movie. 

“Well, what can I say? I love how you quote everything.” A small grin spread across his face as he saw the light red tone on her face. “Here, I ordered your favorite.” He opened one box and pushed it to her. (Y/N)’s mouth was watering with the sight of the still warm pizza. Just like she always ordered. Extra cheese, mushrooms and a lot of garlic. Perfect. Gratefully she accepted her and thanked him again when Steve handed her a beer. That’s how she always wanted to spend her evenings with him and now, finally, they did.

(AN – Stop here If you don’t want to read the smut-part)

After the first movie ended, they immediately started the second one. The pizza boxes were empty on the table. During the first movie, (Y/N) had moved closer to Steve and snuggled up to his side, his arm around her.  
A satisfied sigh left her lips as he pressed a kiss to her hair. How she had missed that. How she had missed him.

The movie had been running for about an hour, but (Y/N) had been ignoring the screen for a few minutes and was looking at Steve instead.   
He was still focused on the screen and absently ran his hand through her hair, but after a while he rea(Y/N)ed she was looking at him and fixed his gaze on hers.   
A gentle smile graced his lips as he looked questioningly at her. “What?” His voice was soft as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

(Y/N) smiled lovingly at him, her eyes falling to his lips for a moment before fixing his eyes again. “Nothing.” She whispered against his lips before gently kissing him.   
Steve did not move for a second, but as soon as he regained his composure, he returned the kiss and cupped her cheek, holding her to him.   
This was the first kiss for weeks, maybe months, and it sent electricity through her body.

(Y/N) was not ready to finish the kiss yet and followed Steve as he pulled his head away. She climbed on top of him and sat on his lap, deepening the kiss.   
Instinctively, Steve put his hands on her waist and pressed her against his body. It went on like this for a while. Kissing and touching, getting used to each other again after such a long time without physical contact. 

But soon, it wasn’t enough and (Y/N) started to rock her hips, grinding down against him. A throaty groan escaped Steve, and he grabbed her hips, stopping her movements.   
He watched her face; her lips were slightly parted, her breath uneven and eyes dilated. “Doll, I...” (Y/N) stopped whatever he wanted to say with a finger to his lips.

“Steve, please. I need you. Don’t let me wait any longer.” She laid her forehead against his and stroked his cheek with her thumb, looking him deep in the eyes as she whispered.   
His eyes momentarily dropped to her lips as she spoke. He wanted to tell her so many things, things she needed to hear, but for the moment he just nodded and kissed her again, tracing her lower lip with his tongue before pushing it into her mouth. She started grinding against him again, and as Steve grabbed her hips this time, he guided her movements to make them more fluid.

(Y/N)’s hands went to his hair, tugging on it. The groan that rumbled against her lips made her whimper softly. Steve’s hand wandered up her body and under her shirt, feeling the soft, warm skin underneath.   
The shirt needed to go, so he tugged it up her body and over her head to discard it somewhere on the floor.   
His eyes drifted over her bra clad chest, his hands followed their movements and he softly cupped her breast into his big hands, kneading them over the annoying piece of cloth.   
(Y/N) sighed contently and pressed herself against him. 

Soft, slightly chapped lips started to kiss a trail down her jaw to her neck and finally to the top of her breasts.   
Goosebumps raised on her body when he started to suck a mark there, her hips rocking harder against his at the feeling.

Steve withdrew his lips from her body to shed himself of his shirt, her bra following right after. He took a moment to admire the woman on top of him and let his eyes wander over her.   
How did he even get so lucky in the first place? (Y/N) was beautiful. Her soft skin slightly flushed, her hair tousled and eyes shining. He really was one lucky bastard. 

Without warning, Steve got up and still held (Y/N) in his arms. She squeaked startled and slung her legs and arms around him, making him chuckle as he walked them into the bedroom.   
He dropped her on the bed, her body bounced on the mattress as he crawled over her and trailed kisses over every inch of skin he could reach.   
Starting at the waistband of her pants, he nipped at her belly-button and kissed over her ribs to the underside of her breast.

(Y/N) arched her back as his tongue circled her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. One of his hands crept up by her side and gripped the neglected breast, kneading it and squeezing her nipple as he bit the other.   
The breathless moan that reached his ears encouraged him to move his hand down to her pants. Steve opened the button and zipper and slipped his hand inside, rubbing her through her underwear as he switched sides and sucked the other nipple.

(Y/N) let out a shuddering breath when one of Steve’s fingers circled her clit, her hips bucking up on instinct. “Steve please... Don’t tease me...”   
He let go of her nipple and looked up at her, nodding as he saw the desperation in her eyes. He leaned back up on his knees, pulled his hand from between her legs and hastily took off her pants and panties before he momentarily got up to get rid of his own clothes.

Crawling back onto the bed, he spread her legs so he could get in between them. Steve took a moment to admire the sight in front of him; hair sprawled unruly across the pillow, skin a slightly red hue and breasts heaving with every uneven breath she took. Again, he was one lucky bastard.

She bit her lip at the sight of his at attention standing cock. She would love to lick of the bit of pre-cum that gathered at his tip, tasting the salty essence but she couldn’t wait any longer.   
She needed him inside of her. Steve seemed to think the same thing. His hands stroked up and down her thighs before he gripped his cock and rubbed it up and down her slit, coating himself in her juices. 

She whimpered softly when his tip bumped against her clit, bucking her hips up to try to get more of the so much needed friction but Steve would have none of that. With his free hand, he easily pinned her hips down and chuckled darkly at her needy whimper. Even if he wanted to be inside of her as soon as possible he just couldn’t resist teasing her at least a little.

He bit his lip and watched how she squirmed when he drew circles on her clit with only the tip of his cock. “Steeeve...” She whined and tried to rock against him but with no use. Of course, Steve was stronger than her. 

He continued like this, teasing her clit and slipping just the tip of his cock into her, up to the point (Y/N) could feel an orgasm creep up on her.   
She repeatedly whispered his name, her head was thrown back against the pillow, her eyes screw shut as she clawed at the sheets.  
Steve’s own breath got labored as he watched her fall apart in front of him, her lips were red and swollen from how hard she bit them.   
“Don’t hold back, darling. I want to hear all the sweet sounds you make.”

Her thighs started to tremble and her toes curled. She was close; he could see it. Doubling his efforts, he slipped the tip of his achingly hard cock into her hole and rubbed her clit with his thumb in fast circles, even faster so as her legs around his middle tightened. He leaned down and pressed his mouth against her ear, never stopping his movements. 

“Come on, Doll. I know you’re close, don’t hold back. Show me how beautiful you look when you cum.” The breathy whisper was all she needed to be thrown over the edge.   
She clawed at Steve, raking her nails down his back when he used the exact moment her orgasm shot through her to bottom out with one stroke.   
(Y/N)’s mouth opened in a silent scream; the sudden feel of fullness overwhelming her senses.

Steve buried his face in the crook of her neck and groaned loudly. The feel of her contracting velvety-soft walls almost too much to bear for the super soldier.   
When he was sure he wouldn’t blow his load as soon as he started to move, he started to kiss her neck and jaw until he reached her lips.   
The kiss was slow and short; (Y/N) was still breathing heavily from her orgasm. “You’re so beautiful.” Steve lay his forehead against hers and pecked her lips one more time.   
“You ready?” (Y/N) just nodded and grabbed his hair to tug him down into another kiss.

Steve pulled out slowly and pushed back in at the same pace. There was no rush in his thrusts nor in his touch as one of his hands stroked every inch of skin he could reach.  
His other arm lay beside (Y/N)’s head with his hand buried in her hair. His kisses were just as slow as his thrusts and made (Y/N)’s head spin from how soft and loving they were.

He whispered breathy I love you's and I’m sorry's between kisses and cupped her cheek with his hand to make sure she looked at him. “I love you too, Steve.”   
(Y/N) pulled him in for another kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth to tangle with his.

She started to buck her hips up against his, encouraging him to go just a little faster but Steve had other plans and slowed down even more. “Not tonight. Let me make love to you.”   
He pressed his forehead against hers and locked eyes with her, entwining their hands. Their bodies were pressed together, her nipples dragging against his chest with every thrust. 

It was so intense, so intimate, (Y/N) couldn’t handle all the emotions inside of her. Tears bubbled up in her eyes and a sob found its way out of her throat when Steve, once again, declared his love for her.   
He was worried for a moment and was about to stop and ask her if everything was ok when she pulled him down for another kiss.

After a while, Steve’s hips stuttered and his thrusts lost its rhythm. He had to stop kissing her. He ran short on breath and several breathy groans fell from his lips; he was close but he wouldn’t cum before (Y/N).   
His thrusts were still slow, but they were slightly harder and every time he bottomed out he grinded against her, adding friction to her clit. “I want you to look at me when you cum. Can you do that for me?”   
He sounded wrecked, and it made (Y/N) whimper as she nodded.

(Y/N) was a mess of breathless moans; her thighs started to twitch again. Her second orgasm was just around the corner; they both could feel it; she just needed a little push. “Cum for me.”   
The whispered words against her lips were enough to push her over. She tightly squeezed his hand and tugged his hair with the other.   
Her back curled up slightly and pressed her breasts tighter against Steve’s muscular chest as her legs tightened around his waist.

The breathless moan of his name against his lips and the clenching of her walls around his cock were enough to send Steve tumbling over the edge with her as he groaned her name.   
Their foreheads were still pressed together and their eyes were locked on one another, making their orgasms much more intense.

They stayed like this for a minute or two until they calmed down enough to move. Their breaths were mingling together and noses were touching as they watched each other closely.   
Steve cupped her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I love you you so much, (Y/N).” His voice was barely above a whisper and their lips were touching when he spoke.   
A soft smile spread on her face and she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “I love you too.” 

Steve smiled and pecked her lips once more before he got up and disappeared into the bathroom. He came back with a wet cloth and crawled back between her legs to clean her up.   
She winced at the sting but smiled reassuringly at Steve when she saw the worried look on his face. When he had cleaned up himself too, he threw the cloth to the floor and lay down beside (Y/N), tugging her against him before he covered them both with the blanket. 

She cuddled up against his side and laid her head on his chest, drawing invisible patterns on his middle while she listened to the beat of his heart.   
Steve’s hand stroked up and down her back and he kissed her head before he spoke. “(Y/N), I need to tell you someth...”

Like earlier, (Y/N) didn’t let him finish his sentence and pressed a finger to his lips to make him stop. She leaned up and cupped his jaw in her hand, stroking his beard with her thumb before she kissed him lovingly.   
“Whatever it is, it can wait. We can talk tomorrow.”  
Steve nodded and pressed another kiss to her lips before he tugged her back against him.   
Before falling asleep, Steve made a mental note to thank Bucky for persuading him to go to the bookstore. He finally had the love of his life back in his arms and he wouldn’t be this stupid ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you made it to the end !! I´m new to the writing thing and Feedback is highly appreciated! Oh, and if your eyes are bleeding from the bad grammar, then let me know! I’m from Germany and my English is a little rusty, so please point out the mistakes I made. Oh, and should you have a request, send me an ask!


End file.
